We're Even Now
by Fleeting Illicit Delicious
Summary: Otogi needs new designs, a model and to get even with Jonouchi. A fast paced rivalry ensues.


Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh. I'm just writing about these characters for my own non-profit gain.

I've been wanting to write a story about Otogi for a while, but I kept getting stuck. This is the only story that flowed from beginning to end. I like to think of Otogi as an artist, maybe not as full blown as Pegaus, but I'm assuming he's a Pieces for a reason.

* * *

**We're Even Now**

The bell rang as I closed my tablet of supposed _notes_. Already I could sense it, their immanent shadows floating toward me, their high pitched chatter and whispers, even their smell-

"Otogi-kun, are you ready to go?" The scent of the insatiable school girl.

"Please walk with me to the bus stop."

"I'll carry your bag."

"Are you hungry? I've brought some snacks from home."

Clatter, clatter, clatter. Oh how delightful their fawning over me is. "Maybe some other time girls. I have some projects that need to get done as soon as possible."

"Oh, okay." They form perfect 'o's with their mouths and for once their perky talking lips are adorable. It's a shame they look so sad now, as I pack up my tablet and head out the door. I'm torn between being a gentleman and accepting their offer and being a businessman and accepting somebody else's offer. Really I am, but school girls will continue to be adorable even after businessmen lose all their patience- and I'm betting on that patience to eat.

Besides, there's already a girl that can help me with both of those problems.

"Hey Jonouchi."

"Not a chance."

"What?" Really, he needs to start putting a little charm in his replies.

"I know what you want and the answer is no."

Oh do you now? "This time I don't need Shizuka-chan's phone number." I don't honestly.

"Don't expect me to call her for you either." Damn.

"Then how will I let her know of the wonderful job opportunities at the Black Crown Game shop."

He's walking away from me at this point. Enough of the small talk, I have to tell to him now before he heads off to the other side of town.

"Listen okay. I need your sister to model for one of my monster designs. It won't take very long and I'm willing to negotiate a price." I walk faster to catch up with him.

"Why don't you ask your other girlfriends?" I'm guessing Jonouchi's not the romantic type. Doesn't he believe in that 'one girl' theory or something like that. Besides, I don't have to explain an artist's rapid need to draw a girl, he probably wouldn't understand it anyway. The only _art_ he's familiar with is hentai.

"C'mon. Please." Now I'm kicking myself because we're at the school gates and I'm running out of time. I almost wish I would have done something other than stand around during Battle City. If I would have saved him somehow when he was knocked out he would seriously owe me now. Dammit. Why couldn't I have thought of it then?

"I'm willing to offer you compensation for helping me too." I utter out. Anything to catch him before he walks to his side of town.

He does that but not before grumbling "Yeah. Maybe I'll think about it." And then he's gone.

Dammit. Why'd I place my fate in the hands of that guy? And why was my mind so irrevocably focused on Shizuka-chan and that irresistible hunger to draw her? Why only her? I guess an artist's mind is more confusing than the abstract art they conjure up sometimes.

* * *

The Black Crown is just starting to open her wings and shelter the after school rush. I linger around the place for a while making sure everything is going how it's supposed to be going. I cruise down the isles, chat with the costumers, even make small talk with one of the lovely cashiers. This is one of my rituals. The toys, the crowds, the excitement of everything- it's like the gasp of a diver before he dives into a pool. A really dark pool filled with paper work and homework and phone calls and meetings and deadlines.

Yeah, the Black Crown is a true mask. What the people see is fun, what I see is an endless routine designs to develop and people to contact. But that's okay. Their smiles make it worth it, and of course the revenue.

The blurred sound of excitement subsides when I close the door to my office. The first thing I do is look over my note tablet.

I was born with two abilities: an artistic ability and business management, business management comes second to me. My note tablet is my sketchbook, capturing everything from school life to monster designs. I'm not picky on what I draw, when I see something I like I draw it. It's a habit and comforting to know I can make half a living off a habit.

Now the other half- I start typing long emails to clients about DDM. Pegasus of course is the main person I email my ideas to but every now and then I get foreign business practically knocking my door down to sell the stuff. It's stressful but I play it cool with my natural charm. Come to think of it, I must have been born with charm too. It's something that can't be learned obviously, or Jonouchi would know a little more about it.

Speaking of which- How aggravating! The prick! I bet he won't even think about it, won't even tell her.

I dip my chopsticks into my Chinese take-out dinner thinking about how my designs are doomed to fail unless that arrogant brother of Shizuka-chan's tells her what's really going on. The fact is, I'm releasing a new set of monsters to go with DDM. I've kept it mostly to myself (with the exception of Pegasus who loved the idea) but now it's hammer time. I'm done with most of the set- twenty to be exact. The last thing I need is a fairy type monster to go along with it. It'll be unprecedented and will hopefully attract more girls to the game. The problem is, as I slurp a chow fun noodle, I've never drawn anything like a fairy before, let alone an angel, which is really what I had in mind.

Shizuka's the only solution I see frankly. She's got the innocent face and soft features. She's more delicate than the girls at school and I can't think of anyone sweeter than her.

There's only one problem-

"Hey did you think about it Jonouchi?"

"Think about what?" It's morning and I've got to be in class in five minutes. No playing around.

"C'mon. I need your sister to model for me. You know that."

He folds his arms and closes his eyes in an attempt to look very wise, but it only makes him look stupider. "Yeah I've thought about it."

"And...?"

"No." Why the little...

"Listen," He's trying to lecture me now, pointing a finger at me, "I know what models do. They have to get all nude and pose for pervert artists. No way I'm letting you do that to my sister." He shouts so the whole class can hear. Worse yet he starts adding his own disillusions to it. "Don't think I haven't watched Eccha Eccha Nude Gallery or Hot Pinku Art House. I know what your type does." Oh great. He learned everything he knows about art from watching porn... I'll have to check those titles out one of these days...

"That's not it. I don't get you. I'm willing to pay her, I'm willing to pay you and you can even come in and watch me draw her. I don't care. It's not like I want her to take her clothes off." And everyone's looking at us. "I'll personally pay for her ride, I'll even pay for your ride if you want to accompany her on the train." I must sound desperate now.

"Fine." He says, returning to his sage-like pose, smirking.

"Fine?" That's it. Just fine?

"Yeah sure. If you're willing to do all that I can call her up and see if she wants to. Only if she wants to though."

"Of course." I hear my voice humble in my throat.

"But you'll have to do everything you said you would do, no taking back anything."

"Yeah, sure." That's easy. If the new sets as successful as I except it to be I can spend a little extra for a train tickets. "I guess we have a deal." I say extending my hand. He stands up, all professional like and raises his hand and...

Bows to the teach. Oh crap. It's morning greeting. I'm late. Just as I run out of the class I can hear him snickering. He must have planned it. All of it. And he got a free train ride and extra cash out me being late. That... that!

Savior. Now I'm floating back to my class, to my seat, dreaming of meeting Shizuka-chan again. I haven't seen her for months. I'm sure she's grown a whole lot sweeter.

I sit down after the greeting fantasizing about drawing my angel. I'm sure my sketchbook will be full of some pretty girly stuff when I look in it later.

* * *

I don't look in my sketchbook until Friday at lunch. The reasons are because one, I'm too busy finishing the new monster designs and, two- who is sitting right next to me eating chicken katsu.

"This one is so cool." Jonouchi says, looking over my sketches. He seems to like the centaur fighting with the Viking. "And this one- wow. It looks like a battle I'd like to have." Probably because it's a knight cutting off a dragon's head.

"Please don't get your crumbs on my sketchbook." I've made sure the food is far away from my tablet, the fact is the crumbs are coming out of his month and landing on the pages.

"Sorry." He wipes his face with his sleeve and looks through the book more. "Oh awesome. The ninja looks so real with his scarf blowing everywhere. Look at the way he's holding that knife and with all the veins popping out. So cool." I'd hate to see an action movie with him. Actually I'd hate to see any movie with him.

"I know what the characters in my book look like." I'm only showing it to him because he wants to get an idea of how I'll draw Shizuka-chan. He's not going to get a good example if he keeps looking at the burly action men part of my sketchbook.

"Oh man. Look at that axe slice through the guy's arm!" He tries to show me, as if I had never seen the drawing before. I like his appreciation of it though. It's nice to know that someone likes my art, even when it's in its rough stages. And I can't show this kind of stuff to the darling school girls, they're much too delicate for some of the darker crevices of my mind.

"Hey stop touching it. You'll smudge it." He takes his hands away like a little child caught doing something bad. He starts turning the pages and for once I actually see the sections I drew when I was thinking of Shizuka. The drawings are of grass fields and the backs of the girls that sit in front of me and of that sexy teacher who walks around in high heels. There's even random koi fish swimming in the air of a street scene sketch. The lines are thinner than my other works and much more curvier.

Of course Jonouchi gives me a second to look over these as he searches for more warrior designs.

"Well this is really cool." He points to an army of ogres. "But I've been thinking." He turns to me finally. I hope he can see the annoyance written on my face of him talking so damn much. He pauses as he looks from the book to me, over and over.

"You've been thinking...?"

"Well. I just can't figure how you'll draw Shizuka. I mean, these warriors are strong and tough and cool and all but... were you going to draw Shizuka as a ninja or knight? Because..."

"Didn't you see the drawings of the girls and the koi and the other stuff besides the warriors?"

"Oh." He says, turning back to the pictures I drew on my lover's high. "These are good too."

I can tell he's not interested in them at all.

* * *

The day has finally arrived. My beloved Shizuka-chan is coming in an hour so I'm busy setting up my studio. It's not much of a studio actually, just a room that has good lighting. But that doesn't mean I haven't added my artist's touch to it.

I've got a canvas, my sketchbook, some sheets and other fun stuff. There's even costumes from some of my earlier designs. I try to make the place look as comfortable as possible, I've even brought one of the couches from my office.

Pegasus should see this. He says I'm too wrapped up in working to get back to the roots of being an artist. I'm starting to think that he was talking more about himself than me.

When I can fix up the make-shift studio no more I go into the store for a breath of fresh air.. or however fresh A/C and bubbly little children are. It looks like things are going smoothly enough so I venture into the arena part. I'm thinking of holding a tournament just before the new monster set comes out. The winner would get the new set before anyone else. Just an idea.

Before I can watch the rest of it I go back to the store area. My heart jumps when I see my cute cashier talking to an even cuter girl and her brother. "Shizuka-chan! Thanks for coming." I hold her hands in mine. I can feel Jonouchi's stare growing angrier. "I'm so glad you agreed to this."

"It's nice to see you too Otogi-san." She smiles. How innocent. How sweet. Thank god that wanna be Honda isn't here to compete with me. "And thank you so much for buying our train tickets. I'm not sure I can repay you, I haven't seen my brother in such a long time." She looks at the floor but then up again and smiles at me. "I'll do my best for you." She looks determined, with a fire that Jonouchi has about him sometimes. It looks prettier on her though.

I lead her into the studio, which she is very impressed with by the way. It's like Jonouchi looking at my sketchbook but it's much sweeter and not nearly as impulsive.

"Okay Shizuka-chan, just make yourself comfortable. If you want to try on any of the costumes don't be afraid to ask." I get my pencil ready and start doing a few quick sketches. Eyes, hands, her hair- anything to immortalize her in my memory. To make the perfect angel.

She's a shy girl. She's on her second costume now. This one is pretty, all white and ruffles and lace... I wonder where I got it from. I'm trying to decide whether to draw her with or without wings. It seems like such a chiche. "Okay now turn this way. Yeah that's it."

The next one is a lolita like outfit. It's a pink and white one and I just wish I had a hair dresser to give Shizuka some curls. She looks really cute in it, though I'm not sure I want her becoming one of those lolita girls. I tried talking to one- they're so hard to understand.

Jonouchi has been quiet his whole time, which is the oddest thing ever. I turn around and see him dozing off on one of the chairs. As long as he doesn't drool on it.

Shizuka-chan is quiet too, besides smiling to say thank you's. Actually, for me, it's depressingly quiet. I try to focus on the lines of my artwork instead. It's coming out really well. I think I'll draw angels instead of warriors for a while.

"Otogi-kun." She says to me, snapping me out of my pencil work. "I'm sorry but I have to use the bathroom."

"Oh sure. It's right over there." I point. She leaves in that direction, and I'm left with a few unfinished lines. Oh well. I'm sure once she gets comfortable again I'll have an even better portrait of her.

I stare around the room looking for something to fix up (I don't know why I'm a neat freak) when I get a crazy idea. Jonouchi's fast asleep, drooling just as I hoped he wouldn't so I pick up my sketchbook and start drawing him as fast as I can. He has the stupidest expression on his face- his mouth is wide open and he just looks so goofy.

Quick before Shizuka comes I finish drawing him and I return to my drawings of her. Still, I have to sneak a peak at Jonouchi (even when I'm back to capturing her angelic light) because it's just too hard to resist smiling at it.

"Thank you again Otogi-san, but I can't accept this money." She says handing me back the package. We're back in the shop again, me satisfied with my drawings and her, refusing my gratitude. "I'm very sorry, but I just can't."

"Please Shizuka-chan. At least let me pay you for the time you spent doing this." You were my eye candy and I was the paying costumer.

"No, it wouldn't be right. You already spent so much on the train." Oh come now. Don't be difficult. It's a ¥16,000 payment. I'm sure you could use it for something.

"Fine fine. You don't have to accept the money," She seems relieve, "but please have a look around the store and come back with anything you want."

After a little gentle coaxing she's off, down the aisles. There's some pretty things in my store and I want her to make off with all of them... myself included. But of course I know I can't do that, so instead-

"Okay Jonouchi. Take this and I don't care what you do, just give it to her." I hand him the package of money and he easily accepts it, nodding. He looks kind of tired, like that art session knocked him out. I, however, am invigorated.

"And here, take this, just as I promised." It's his money (the same as Shizuka-chan's amount) and he raises his hand, as if to take it, and shoves it back in my hand.

"Nah, I can't take that."

"What?"

"Just let it go. You've done enough for me today. Maybe next time."

No, it was our agreement. Now take the damn money-

"Otogi-san. Thank you for having me look around. I really liked these little key chains. I thought of my friends when I saw them." She shows me. They are cute, all animals.

"Please take them Shizuka-chan." I smile.

"But-"

"Come Shizuka. We'll be late for the train if we don't go soon."

"Oh, okay." Perfect little 'o's from a perfect little mouth. "Thank you so much Otogi-san." And they're off, the two of them.

And I still have Jonouchi's money in my hand. Dammit. Now it's like I owe him for something.

That... that! I bet he planned the damn whole thing.

At least I have his stupid sleeping face to laugh at whenever I want.

* * *

"Take the money Jonouchi." I slam it on his desk just before class starts.

"No thanks." He reverts back to his stupid sage pose with his arms folded. "Seeing my sister again after how long was enough of a payment."

"Just take it." It'll make me feel better somehow.

"No..." He says like he's bored.

"Why not?"

"I've told you already. Besides, Shizuka seemed so happy about being a part of one or your little dice games."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He stands up and bows to the teacher. Crap, I'm late again.

This is so difficult. And frustrating. I'll just shove the money into his bag when he's not looking.

I do that and a day later I find the package in _my_ bag between the pages of Jonouchi's stupid sleeping face and Shizuka's angelic one.

Damn. I was hoping to keep that drawing a secret.

* * *

As soon as the new sets came in I rip open the box, as a result spilling foam all over my office. But it's was okay.

The monsters look marvelous. My designs seem realer now that I can actually touch them. Of course, these are the sets that will be played by the average DDM user. The holograms for them will be done when they are finally released to the public, but in truth I liked the 3D models a bit more. I especially like my little Shizuka angel. I named her Silence because I really could not think of a better name. Honestly.

And just as I said I'm going to be having a tournament in a few days. The winner gets this set plus a few other things.

* * *

I really should have seen it coming. I know I had announced the new release, so granted those curious about it would enter the tournament- but really.

Jonouchi's stoic face turns to a smile as he destroys his opponents last heart. The kid, because really, there are more kids interested in DDM than teenagers, seems to be upset but nothing serious.

Jonouchi, on the other hand, is proclaiming his victory just as he always does, which means he's acting like a total doofus now.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait to play with that new set of monsters!" And with no Yuugi or Kaiba to stand in his way he might very well do that. Well, I'm not gonna let him. It seems unfair somehow, since he already knows what one of the designs will look like.

"Jonouchi. I'm your next opponent." I say, walking up to the arena.

"What! Well then. Show me your stuff pretty boy." I guess he was beyond saying things like _'This isn't fair, you made this game'_ or '_How can you enter your own tournament?'_ Yuugi had proved to him that even gods could be defeated.

I'm guessing he's in this because he thinks something fishy might have happened to the angel his sister is... I mean the angel figure I made of his sister. Nothing happened I would assure him but I know full well that he fights with his mind more so than he fights with his mouth.

And I challenged him, summoning my Ninja, cutting two his Hearts before he had a chance to hit mine. Things seemed okay but of course playing with Jonouchi is always a gamble.

He gets a wormhole and wins me fair and square, the little cheater. And of course I can already hear his rants of-

"Looks like I got you back from last time." All that card dueling must have payed off.

"I guess we have a winner." I say handing him his prizes. It's a whole cup full of stuff. Of course, little Silence is in there too.

"And also I have this." I bring him back to my office so no one can see and hand him The Sleeping Fool, a monster I would never release.

"What is this?" I'm sure he knows. He's just playing dumb.

"It was probably the best thing for you to win this tournament or that would have been in somebody else's hands." It's the monster I designed from the sketch I had of his sleeping, stupid face. He really does make a hideous monster.

He smiles a bit, then takes it and walks out of the door way, saying something about burning it when he gets home. Sure, he's made off with his prizes but I got one victory.

The winner of the tournament gets ¥16,000.

So hah! You hear that? We're even now.

**End**

* * *

I enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading it too. And that hentai stuff... totally made up... but really, I'm not surprised if something like that exists somewhere.

* * *


End file.
